Kazza
Appearance Kazza is rather slender in build, though he is much stronger than he looks from moving heavy parts around. In anthro form, Kazza tends to use the plating around his chest as a shirt, and sports a blue star and blue stripe markings instead of the usual red that Kadabra have. His eyes are a piercing emerald green color, and he has short blonde hair to match the color of his ears. In human form, Kazza maintains the ears and tail, but loses the long mustache that he has in his anthro form. The star and stripe markings still remain visible in human form, though they can't be seen due to being covered up by his hair and clothes respectively. Kazza usually keeps his spoon tucked behind an ear, keeping it within easy reach whenever he needs it and finds it much more manageable than clutching it in one hand all the time. Clothing-wise, Kazza tends to wear thick clothing to protect him if something explodes or spits oil everywhere. Whenever he's not wearing an engineer's smock, he's usually dressed in a sleek navy-colored jacket with silver buttons and zipper with bandages and a black shirt underneath, silver colored pants, thick black boots, and a long silver colored bandanna that he wraps around his head. He sometimes wraps the bandanna around his waist as a sash, and often uses it as a holder for his spoon. Personality Kazza is naturally an intellectual as well as an inventor of sorts, and is almost always constantly working on some new contraption in his private workshop. He takes pride in his work, and knows that not everything he makes will work as planned right off the bat. Any errors in his workings he takes in stride, learning from his mistakes and doing his best to correct them. Overall, Kazza is very polite and kind towards people in general, taking his attention away from his devices to bid them hello if they happen to venture into his shop while he's working. He is also an excellent multi-tasker, and is perfectly capable of holding conversation while he works away at his machines. Though he's more the type to sit and listen to others, he'll input his own thoughts and opinions and keeps an open mind to the thoughts and opinions of others, even if he doesn't particularly agree with them. He enjoys the company of other intellectuals as well, and as such loves exchanging information with people such as [[Grimoire]] and [[Paarthurnax (Skyrim)|Paarthurnax]] because they share great minds with vast amounts of knowledge. In addition, he feels a sort of kinship with [[Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank)|Ratchet]] because they are both inventors in their own right, and the two of them occasionally collaborate with each other on a new invention. Kazza is generally the type of person who will invite others for a hot beverage and a sweet little snack while they shoot the breeze, occasionally tossing in comments with his own kind of sarcasm (or as he likes to call it, 'Sar-Kaz-sm') and injecting some humor here and there. However, Kazza does not take kindly to those who tamper with his machines, and as an inventor, he has a keen eye for detecting faults and signs of sabotage in his contraptions and tools. He's quick to deal out punishment to anyone who messes around with his inventions without his permission, and expresses offense when someone harshly criticizes his work out of the sheer pride he has in what he does. He seems to generally not care if people insult him, simply waving them off and offering a sharp jab in return as his own way of saying 'well fuck ''you'' too' before taking his leave. He claims that he has come to the point in time where he could care less about what others think of him, though he does humbly accept compliments when given. Though Kazza won't admit it aloud, he does have a huge crush on [[Felicity]], having adored her and her aptitude for learning from afar. However, he just can't work up the nerve to tell her, and instead settles for working on his inventions as a more productive way of venting his frustrations. To him, [[Sunny]] is like the daughter he hopes to have someday, and has become a sort of fatherly figure to her. She often accompanies him in his workshop to help him out, and the two of them share information and conversation with each other merrily as they work away together. Love & Romance Relationships